


Empty At Crossroads

by Aut189



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jessica Moore Lives, John Winchester Tries, Lesbian Charlie Bradbury, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Scarlett Crimson never had an affinity for life. After years of her life brought her burden; she decided that she was ready to accept her outcome. It was Dusk at the crossroad where a charming emerald-eyed man, Dean Winchester changes her world.“How cute a hunter is saving me.”Dean doesn’t usual save random women with cherry ginger-red hair; only when he knows that. No woman has to pay a price for whatever sin she’s ready to accept.“And, yes I am a hunter. A hunter that won’t let you ruin your life. Now come along, your life is must more valuable than a crossroad demon.”Neither of them were prepared for what was about to happen. Scarlett didn’t want to be saved. Although her constant efforts to push away the Winchester; it wasn’t enough. He would be a permanent stain imbedded in her life: no matter how hard she pushed. He always came to her rescue.





	1. Dusk With A Deal

Chapter 1: Dusk With A Deal

It wasn’t like she cared about her life anymore. All her life had been a burden, from the day she was born. So now she stands at a crossroad, sum-moning a demon. Sure she had a family. Everyone has one. Her feet plastered to the dirt, kicking up rocks and debris as she waited for the deal to strike. 

“Oh screw this life.” She muttered before she placed the box into ground. “It’s not like anyone’s going to miss me.” 

She was ready. Her life was pointless. She’d been hurt mentally and physically by someone in her family she trusted, cheated by countless amounts of boyfriends and most of all she just had been a victim to abuse her entire miserable life. 

“Hello darling, what brings you to the king of hell’s crossroad?” The short man with a Scottish accent appears in front of her. 

Scarlett tapered her toes closer to the man and made a quick smile. Of course it was forced. She never smiled. She had no reason to be happy. 

“I’m ready.” The man’s features slightly flickered with confusion. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and run her painted crimson nails through her thick curls. She elaborated, slightly annoyed at the crossroad demon. “To sell my soul. It’s not like anybody will care anyway.” She huffed. 

For a moment the Scottish man frowned before upfronting his soulless face. He clicked his tongue and said.” Alright. We just have to seal the deal.”

A snap broke the tension, appeared a charming man, strong build with a carematic smile and emerald green eyes from the woods. He looked like he’d been aged quite a lot. From afar Scarlett could tell that this man had been through trauma in his lifetime. It was shown in the man’s pain green eyes. 

“Don’t!” He warned, Then sending the demon a snarl. 

“Squirrel, find another deal to squash.” The demon’s accent hardened his black eyes. 

Scarlett stumbles back. She wasn’t appealed by the man’s eyes. Hell she knew he was a demon but she didn’t think that his eyes were so dark. 

“Crowley.” He dared, stepping into the deal center, causing The demon to reach out and about to snap his finger before he stopped. 

He stared for a second, surging the woods for any hikers. It was Dusk but some humans like hiking in pitch black. He had to give them props for that. It took bloody guts to brave the dark swallows. 

“It’s the King of Hell!” The king of Hell roared. She watched curiously at the scene unfolding in front of her. 

Then it all started to make sense. She noticed holy water in the man’s boot, a knife in his coat pocket and a gun clenched in his right hand. This man was a hunter. She scowled at the thought. A damn hunter is stopping her demon deal. 

“How cute a hunter is saving me.” She laughed at the irony of this meet up. 

The hunter looked up from the demon and masked a perfected scare tactic with his eyes. Scarlett wasn’t afraid. No matter how hard he would try to protect her; it wouldn’t work. She still didn’t want to live. She never had an affinity about life. She had her time and she made her peace with that. 

“And, yes I am a hunter. A hunter that won’t let you ruin your life. Now come along, your life is must more valuable than a crossroad demon.”

 

All she did was chuckle at the hunter. If he really thought his plan would work, he had another thing coming. Although the hunter had seen the death in her eyes. He still wouldn’t back down. 

Crowley, the demon argued,” Hey! Us crossroad demons got feelings!” 

Scarlett and the hunter both made a face. “Demons don’t have feelings or souls.” The hunter retorted, grinding his teeth together and curling his hands into fists at his sides. 

He clicked his tongue again.” Are we gonna seal the bloody deal or not!”

Scarlett stood startled by the harshness in his demand. Man Demons were demanding. Maybe she should’ve sold her soul to the angels. 

She sighed, shaking her head.” I guess not.” And started walking away. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly.” Bullocks!” And then he was gone. 

She sighed in relief, avoiding the hunter’s eyes at all costs. It wasn’t like she felt guilty or anything. She only wanted to leave earth and never return. 

She started to walk away when a force pulled her back. She faced the man with green eyes and halted. He still looked furious. 

“You’re lucky you know.”

She laughed humorlessly.” I don’t really think so.” Before letting out a suppressed sigh fall from her blood red lips.

The hunter frowned.” Why do you say that?” He asked. 

She thought about all the times her life was hell. The times her father laid a hand on her in the wrongful way. Her screams filling her lungs as he pounded her, leaving her all bloody. 

Instead she snapped,” It’s none of your damn business!” 

“Okay..” He sighed,” I guess I shouldn’t of asked…” his tone sounded warily. 

“Yeah you guess.” She snipped, rolling her eyes at the hunter with such dislike. 

As she was about to storm away; his hand caught her arm and forced her to stay. If she really wanted to, she could easily break his arm: only if she wanted to. She inhaled deeply before releasing. 

“Do you got a place to stay?”

“What’s up with the questions? Are we playing twenty-questions that I didn’t known of?” She sassed. She didn’t want to play these games. 

“It was just a simple question!” He shouted.

It took everything in her to calm down. She was furious and all she wanted to do was disappear. And since he stopped that from happening she wasn’t sure where she was going to go now. She kinda already broke her lease to her apartment and said her goodbyes. There wasn’t much else left to do. And that left her homeless. 

Her voice was soft,” No.” She sighed.” I have no place to live.” It wasn’t like she was accepting an invitation to his life or anything. He just simply asked her a question and she delivered the message. 

“Come with me.” 

She was taken back by the offer. Nobody ever in history would offer just like this mystery man had. He went out of his way to stop her from killing herself basically. That was what she was doing. She was about to make a deal with the devil.

“W-What?” 

The hunter smiles.” Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

All the way to his vehicle her mind was sending off signals. What are you doing? Are you insane? He could be an axe murder for all you know! She ignored all the warning bells ringing in her head and sat in the passenger seat next to the hunter. She watched as he pulled out of the woods and turned the dial on the stereo. Led Zeppelin echoed in her ears as they drove down the interstate. 

“By the way, I’m Dean.” She heard the man next to her say before turning on his turn signal. 

Scarlett smiled. She liked the sound of his name. It seemed like it had a story to tell; just as much his eyes told. 

She cleared her throat.” Scarlett Crimson.”

Dean continues to keep his eyes on the road until he made it to his final destination. Scarlett’s quite surprised by his living situation. A bunker? Okay… that’s not alarming at all. It’s definitely not like those serial killer documentaries she used to watch years ago. Don’t get her wrong, he seems like he wouldn’t hurt a fly but his eyes. The look that they gave her. Only made her suspicions arise.


	2. Bunker

Chapter 2: Bunker

Scarlett’s feet stand like a statue at the top of the stairs. She heard that morning voices in the kitchen. It almost feels so unwelcoming. 

“Dean, you can’t be serious! She’s a stranger.”

As she stepped closer to the kitchen she heard Dean grumble. “She has nowhere to go, Sam. What was I supposed to do? Leave her to Crowley.” 

She figured out they were fighting about her. Well he was the one to stop the deal. She was perfectly fine with the deal until he ruined it. Her eyes roamed the room. The place was pretty outdated. She could tell that this place hadn’t been updated since the 60’s. She growled angrily as she stumbled upon a room with books on the back shelf. Do they think they live in the 70’s? Apparently her question was answered when she entered the kitchen. 

“I understand but we can’t take in strays!”

She stumbled upon Dean and his brother Sam. Well that’s what she thinks his name is, since that’s what she heard Dean say. 

“I never asked him to.” She butted in, causing the brothers to face her. 

“Sc—“

“It’s fine, I’ll go.” She interrupted them before Dean could say a word. 

Before she could turn. She felt an arm pulling back. “Wait! That was my idiot little brother.” She faced Dean with a hard face. She could tell he was clearly annoyed at his brother. 

She turned around to face him. She got the feeling under that tough mindset. He was really only trying to help someone in need or thought she was in need. She wasn’t. Her life was in shambles. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Why do you care so much?!” She snapped, withdrawing all her fury into one explosion.


End file.
